Clear As Glass
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: SHORT Future story, let’s say that they ALL (even humans) left in the end of Season 2 and war erupted on Antar…


Title: Clear As Glass Author: JBehrsGurl Category: CC and AU Summary: SHORT Future story, let's say that they ALL left in the end of Season 2 and war erupted on Antar. A/N: I was bored and feeling a bit sad, thus this happen. [b]Important![/b] Okay this story has MANY flashbacks and I didn't separate them with anything bcuz I wanted them to be spontaneous, kay? So if the story is confusing, it's meant to be and it takes strong concentration to truly understand the angyst that my characters might feel.  
  
SHORT STORY!  
  
Liz POV  
  
"Liz? Liz baby wake up."  
  
Her sweet, sweet voice caressed my ears. I can feel her near, like every morning. She'll kiss my cheek and rub my face with her soft loving hands. She'll whisper good morning sleepy head in my ear and then she'll pull the sheets from over me. I'll squeal and squiggle out from her reach so that she can't tickle my feet.  
  
"Momma?" I whisper through tears.  
  
We'll go down stairs to the CrashDown and make pancakes with dad. Maria will be down there already in uniform and we'll gossip and chat about Max and Michael. Alex will come in and talk about his latest antics to get Isabel to notice him.  
  
"Well who else would it be silly?" She laughs, but I can't see her.  
  
Dad will tease us about puppy love and we'll all eat. We'll laugh and gulp down milk with ice in our cups and chew it until our tongues get numb.  
  
"Momma?" My voice quivers, "Momma you can't be here." I whimper.  
  
But then I realize.  
  
Momma's dead.  
  
Daddy's dead.  
  
Alex's dead.  
  
So that must mean.  
  
"Lizzie it's okay. We're all here waiting for you." She laughs, she sounds so happy. So. Alive.  
  
"No." I shake my head, "No."  
  
"LIZ!" Maria screams erupting a loud ringing in my head.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
I'm lying on the ground; I'm covered in mud and grass and-and. Blood?  
  
"Oh god Liz! Oh god! MICHAEL!" She screams cradling my head.  
  
No, I shake my head, yet no words escape my lips, I'm okay. I'm okay. I just need Max. That's all okay? Go get my husband Maria. Please? I say in my mind trying so hard to force the words out my mouth.  
  
"Shhit!" Michael curses when he comes within sight. He wears his shield with pride, his futuristic armor shined in the light, blinding me.  
  
I blink, everything's so bright. My vision blurs and I cough. A horrible horse cough ruptures through me and I'm all out of breath, I notice blood seeping through my abdomen. I reach to lift up my coat-  
  
"NO." Maria says firmly, "No Liz, don't. You don't want to." She cries.  
  
[I]I need Max.[/I] I say in my mind.  
  
"Michael?" Maria looks at him for help.  
  
He kneels down to me, "Liz, what happen? Who hit you?" He strips his vest off and throws it across the field effortlessly.  
  
"I-I-I." It won't come out, I can't speak! Tremors begin to take over my body and it involuntarily shakes violently.  
  
"Oh LIZ!" Maria cries out in agony. She tries her hardest to hold me still. My body convulses and seizures overtime.  
  
Michael takes me from her arms and holds me tight, "It's okay Liz, it's all going to be okay." He says over and over as he rocks my fragile body.  
  
I'm numb. I can't feel anything. Nothing.  
  
"Max." I whisper.  
  
Michael's face crumbles, "Liz. Baby Max is dead." He whimpers, his hard exterior falls and his head falls in sadness.  
  
Maria looks as if she might faint. I don't understand. I can't get my mind to comprehend. I shake my head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Liz." Michael is openly weeping now. Maria has her arms around his shoulders as I'm still in his arms.  
  
I feel so small, so insignificant. As if my place here on Antar was for nothing. I had fought so many battles since out arrival two years ago. I have children on earth where I sent them. My two twin boys. My babies, god their just babies! I forsake you stars! I FORSAKE YOU!  
  
"Michael how?" Maria sobs.  
  
"Khivar. Khivar set him up. He promised us peace if we would agree to meet him. He had a sniper take Max out before he could even get past the gates of Khivar's kingdom. I saw it all happen, there. there was nothing I could do." Michael paused to swallow tears.  
  
Maria's doe eyes went wider, "Michael your hit!" She shrieked examining his left shoulder.  
  
He shrugged her off, "I can't feel a thing. I'm fine. What happen to Liz." He speaks as if nothing had happen, as if I wasn't dying here in his arms.  
  
Maria shakes her head, "I don't know. I don't know! I left her with Isabel and then." She cries out in anger, "ISABEL!" She jumps up and runs out farther into the murky woods area. Out into the battlefield screaming Isabel's name in hatred.  
  
"Maria NO!" Michael jumps up, "Liz honey, you're going to be fine okay? Liz hold on okay? I'll be right back okay?" He says and leaves me in the brush.  
  
My hair wisps across my face in the cool evening breeze, dark would enfold on us soon. The clouds above me crackled with electric lightning as a sign of an on coming storm. But I didn't care, Max was dead. Everyone was dead. Just like Alex died so unexpected a few days after prom. Just like mom and dad died as I left for Antar in the night.  
  
Time space is so different.  
  
I've finally found a way to alter time travel, now instead of losing years as we leave from place to the other we only losing minutes. It used to be that every hour spent on Antar was year on Earth, I couldn't send my boys there and never expect to see them again. I would be damned if I sent my children somewhere where they would die before I turned twenty-one.  
  
So I worked inside the rector room with all the other Antarian scientists. I worked night and day trying to alter time, Max would bring me coffee and try to convince me to come see the boys, he said they finally started to crawl. I grinned and kissed his cheek -then went back to work.  
  
[b]BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! BoOm![/b]  
  
Shots fired overhead. I was snapped back into the present. I heard screams and shouts, I heard people cry out in agonizing pain, I heard skulls crack, I head bones break, I heard the lives of millions diminish before me.  
  
I remembered the night we left. The night Max was to leave with the rest because Tess was pregnant with Kyle's child. Kyle insisted that they take him with them; it was just as much a concern to him as it was to them. They agreed, he and Tess held each other tight. Alex was gone by then, Isabel left in a deep, deep depression. The rest of us unable to cope well. We couldn't believe that now they were leaving. Maria and I didn't question the fact that maybe they would come back. Because we vowed that we were leaving with them.  
  
Countless protests and arguments about our safety and blah, blah, blah. We left with our soul mates that night. I was pregnant already by then. Max and I were the only ones who knew, and it was for that precise reason Max agreed to let us vanish with them that night. I gave birth two weeks after that night. I raised my children as best I could, my twin's boys Jason and Elliot. We all agreed that NO past Antarian names would be given as remembrance. Tess gave birth one week before me to a healthy baby girl now named Leah. We lived in happiness for one year. One year only before Khivar found out about us and declared war against Antar.  
  
"Liz!" I heard Kyle's frail voice as he knelt down to me, "Liz what happen?" His bodily armor all stained with blood and damaged from dodging beams and bullets.  
  
"Oh god!" I heard Tess from behind him.  
  
"Baby I told you to stay back." Kyle spun around and embraced Tess, her beautiful gown swaying in the winds. What the hell was she doing out here?  
  
"I couldn't leave you!" She screamed and looked back to me. [I]OH[/I] "Liz what happen?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head still unable to speak.  
  
[I]Vilandra.[/I] I spoke to her telepathically.  
  
Tess's whole body shook, "No." She stood, "No Liz, no." She wept.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kyle demanded.  
  
"Max." I wept too, unable to say or do anything else, my body began to slowly shut down and I felt my soul detach from me.  
  
"Stay with me Liz, stay with me!" Kyle grabbed me into his arms and lifted me up.  
  
Tess still shook with anger and betrayal, "Isabel. ISABEL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs searching around the battlefield with her eyes.  
  
"Isabel? Isabel did this to you?" Kyle looked at me in shook.  
  
I clenched my eyes closed and nod, my body shivered. Vilandra, Vilandra did it, but that didn't matter now. I coughed up blood and Kyle panicked nearly dropping me to the floor. No one knew what to do. But it was okay. I was okay. I was going to die. Okay.  
  
But then I thought about my babies. My boys.  
  
"We're back, I'm so sorry Liz." Michael said as I felt my body being shifted from Kyle's arms to Michael's.  
  
It was time. I could feel it.  
  
"Maria." I mumbled, my eyes shut as the pain started to return back to my stomach reminding me of the unfaithfulness Isabel granted to me. "Please love my boys, tell them." I could speak now, but with a price my insides started to crumble and turn to mush, my body limp, "Tell them mommy loves them." I whimpered in pain, as tears squeezed through and streamed down my dirt covered face, exposing trails of clean skin. "Max. Oh god!" I screamed when electric pain fluttered through me.  
  
"Isabel over here! Is?" I turned around. We were just together, we can't separate! We promised Max we'd take care of each other! That we would keep an eye out for one another until we made it back behind the walls of the palace. I begged Max that I couldn't leave his side. He ORDERED me to return home then, and I had slapped him in anger. He told me he loved me and that when he came home we were leaving first thing in the morning for earth. [I]Permanently.[/I]  
  
But I never made it back.  
  
Vilandra shot me.  
  
"Iz?!" I had shouted in terror, afraid that I had lost her. "Isabel where are you? Please answer me Iz!" I screamed at the top of my now burning lungs.  
  
The air was poison in this battlefield. One of Khivars defense mechanisms, he had mixed biochemical liquids and created what he liked to call [I]Crawl.[/I] Because that's exactly what you had to do to survive it -if you were lucky. IF you were lucky you could crawl underneath the smoke, and MAYBE -just MAYBE you might not inhale enough to kill you. The only reason we weren't affected by this chemical was because we all had gone through COUNTLESS tests and procedures before we were able to enter into combat. We called it HELL week. We were poked, tested, and examined more times than you can mentally take. All in one week. And we didn't get ONE hour of sleep.  
  
"Sleep is weakness, we don't need weakness when going up against enemies." General McCally, head chief in the war scolded us when we whined about sleep. "You sleep, and you die. [I][b]You die, and you fail.[/I][/b] So remember, Antar's future rests in your hands. Don't let us down. Dismissed!" He saluted and left us in shock.  
  
"ISABEL! ISABEL PLEASE [I]answer[/I] me!" I cried out one last time.  
  
"Liz!" I heard her shrill cry to my left, I spun around quickly.  
  
"Isabel thank go-" I didn't finish my sentence, "Isabel?" My voice wavered.  
  
She shook her head, "No. Vilandra." Her eyes were pitch black, the last minutes of sunset glared against the blackness, swallowing it's purity.  
  
[I]"Black hole sun, Wont ya come, Wont ya come."[/I]  
  
The lyrics danced in my head the second I saw her face, I knew it was all over.  
  
"Hail Khivar." She said raising her weapon; ironically it was my own X-L79 lazer-gun.  
  
The flashback hit me fast:  
  
"Here. Take this, incase Khivar tries to put you under his control again." I said shoving my gun in her hands.  
  
"Liz no. I-I can't." She shook her head vigorously, "No." Her lips trembled, "I can't. I'm so sacred Liz! I'm so scared!"  
  
I took her in my arms, she was so much taller than me, so I held her as best I could from my height, "We're almost there Iz, then we wait for Max and we go home." I whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded sadly, "Liz, I promise that you and Max will get home to your babies okay? I promise you Liz." She sobbed. "I just. I just wish I didn't feel the pull to Khivar, Liz I'm so scared! I can hear him calling me now, he's wailing his pain in my ears." She screamed falling to the floor and covering her ears with filthy hands. "He needs me Liz, he says he'll die without me!"  
  
I grabbed her in my arms again, "We're almost home." I cried.  
  
"Home." She snorted pulling out of my grasp, "What's there to go HOME to? Nothing Liz, nothing. I had my chance of happiness, and now he's gone. Alex is gone. I don't care what home is anymore." She sneered looking out into the sky.  
  
"Isabel?" I asked.  
  
"Go home to you happy family Liz, just. Just leave me here." She looked so calm all of the sudden, "C'mon. It's time."  
  
I shivered in fear, "Just take it." I pressed it back in her hands.  
  
I didn't know then that 26 minutes later she would be aiming it at me.  
  
"Hail Khivar." Isabel/Vilandra said raising the gun, "Tell Alex Isabel loves him."  
  
It all happen in slow motion after that.  
  
I felt the ray slice a hole through my belly, and as this happen I saw my life flash before my eyes:  
  
I saw myself as a child, playing hopscotch with Maria and Alex.  
  
I saw myself experience my first kiss with Art Florence, during a game of truth or dare.  
  
I saw myself the first time I saw Max.  
  
I saw myself get shot in the CrashDown.  
  
I saw Max heal me.  
  
I saw everything that happened from that point on all in a rush, as if my mind didn't want to remember but had to. As if someone had pressed the fast forward button but the TV still showed the play mode.  
  
I saw Max and I in my bed, the night we cemented our love. -Despite future Max's warnings.  
  
"Liz are you sure?" Max had said sliding a gentle hand across my thigh.  
  
"Yes. I love you Max." I whispered kissing his lips.  
  
I saw myself give birth to my boys.  
  
I saw myself working late hours to find an answer to time travel.  
  
I saw everything.  
  
The as quickly as it happen. It ended and I felt the burning sensation as I flew across the field and fell to the ground. I felt the air leave my lungs as I hit the ground in an ungodly position. My body bounced from the floor three times before I came to an abrupt halt. I looked to the sky.  
  
Purple, pink, and orange.  
  
It was so beautiful; the smoke had cleared from the area where I lay. I could see so clear. And everything all made sense to me then. I realized that everything was going to be okay, that even though I wouldn't be there to be a mother to my children. That Maria WOULD. She and Michael would care for them, as much I would have, and Max would be a PERFECT father, maybe he could even fall in love again. As much as it hurt and broke my still beating heart to imagine another woman in his arms it also hurt to imagine his arms empty. Without someone to love. These were the thoughts that my mind thought before I knew that Max would never see our babies again either. It was all too much. I stared back up at the stars that now shined through.  
  
"Liz? Liz baby wake up."  
  
That was when I heard my mother's voice.  
  
And realism slapped my filthy dirt crusted face.  
  
"Promise me Maria. PROMISE me you will love my babies," I wept.  
  
"I promise Liz." Maria sobbed loudly, burying her face in me.  
  
I wanted so badly to hug her one LAST time. To squeeze her, to tell her that she was my best friend, to tell Michael that it wasn't his fault that Max died. To tell Kyle to take care of Tess, that she was a good person after all. To tell Tess that even though we had our share of bad times that I understood her. And that I hoped she and her family would live happily ever after. To tell Isabel that I still loved her -regardless that she now was Vilandra. Isabel still brewed within Vilandra, and Isabel would know I still loved her. I loved them all. They were the only people I could honestly call my family.  
  
"C'mon baby. Lets go." I heard Max.  
  
I smiled, closing my eyes. He was so handsome, he wore casual clothes -not the body armor he wore the last moment we spent together alive. He had a sad smile on his beautiful face. His warm amber eyes called out to me. I reached out to him.  
  
"Liz? Liz? LIZ!" Michael shook me in his arms.  
  
I opened my eyes into small slits, "Max is here. I have to go."  
  
"No." Maria shook her head, "No Liz, you can't go. God I can't do this without you!" She took my shoulders in her hands and shook me violently.  
  
"I failed." I chuckled, something that caused me to cough and which forced burning blood up my esophagus.  
  
"Huh? Liz you failed nothing!" Michael said to me.  
  
I shook my head, "Not according to McCally. I failed. I'm dying Michael. I'm no use to Antar any longer. I fail."  
  
Michael looked angry, "What does McCally know? He still hasn't killed Khivar."  
  
"Joking Michael. Joking." I whispered, a small smirk escaping my blood coated lips.  
  
Darkness, my vision diminished. I was blinded by brightness. My sight went from black to white.  
  
"Max is here. He says it's not your fault. He says Antar rests in your hands. But to leave now. Khivar wins." I say as mediator to Max.  
  
Jets fly overhead and Michael glances up and smiles, "You tell Max that I have an air raid squadron taking out Khivar as we speak." He smirks as if he knows Max heard him and is now proud of his quick thinking and hard decisions.  
  
"Will do." I nod, my eyes still shut.  
  
"I love you Liz." Maria kisses my cheek, "Tia Maria will take care of your ba..." She stops as a sob wrecks her throat, "Will take care of your babies." She brushes my hair behind my ear.  
  
I smile. I see clearly now.  
  
Michael looks at me, I open my eyes.  
  
Kyle leans down and kisses my forehead, "Love you Liz."  
  
"Love you Liz." Tess kisses my cheek.  
  
I smile, pain is gone. Heaven awaits.  
  
"Love you Liz." Michael says closing my eyes. He leans down and kisses my cheek too.  
  
I know he'll carry my body back to the palace, where they'll prepare me for burial. They will transport me and Max back with them to earth where they'll set my grave next to Max's. Together. My babies will grow up happy, because they are loved.  
  
I can see clearly now, I can see a future for Antar. A future for Maria and Michael, for Kyle and Tess; just not on Antar. Isabel, I will see again. Maybe even sooner than I think. I'm no longer in Michael's arms. I'm standing alone, in the middle of the battlefield. The war is over, and Antarians everywhere cheer all around.  
  
"C'mon baby. Lets go." I hear Max.  
  
I turn happily, I take my husbands hand, and I ready for my reunion with the loved ones I lost. I understand what my destiny is, I understand that my babies will grow up and make a difference; I see clearly now what the future holds. That caring for my sons will bring the gang even closer together than they already are. That my sons will grow up and know what their parents died doing.  
  
I see clearly now, clear as glass.  
  
THE END 


End file.
